Twisted Fate
by R.C.Rob Chaos
Summary: Crono and Magus's dangerous search for Schala puts them up against mysterious and powerful enemies...
1. Prologue

**A/N & DISCLAIMER**

This all started in Spanish class a couple years ago when I was trying to go to sleep. The plot for this just popped in my head. And from that day, I decided to write a Chrono Trigger Sequel Trilogy. It'll be as if Chrono Cross never happened. This is the first part, Twisted Fate.

I do not own Chrono Trigger, Chrono Cross (no references will appear in the story anyway), or any of the characters, places, or names that appear in this fanfics accept for the characters and names that **DO NOT** appear in the game itself, which include (Tsunusko, Mii, Estellia, Red Stone, The Akoi, The Black Quartz army, ect.) I do not own Pierce since he appeared in the game; however, I came up with the name for him, not Square.

Hope you enjoy the story. Please Rate and Review. It's my first fanfic and I need to know what I need to do to make it better. By the way, when I first started it, it was all in first person from Crono's point of view so if the first few chapters have any first person points of views from Crono, I apologize about that. They should be fixed though.

**Prologue**

**"I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER KIDNAPPED HER!" **

said a very angry, but familiar voice coming from someone in his 30s maybe 40s wearing a cape, as the group ran down a dark hallway. There were faint lights on the wall. Crono could feel a slight vibration coming from around him. "Was it my heart beating?" he thought as he ran fast to keep up with everyone else.

"Don't do anything reckless!" said another familiar voice. This one was a girl's voice. It was right next to him. He knew who it was. It was his best friend Lucca running right next to him.

"He won't listen to anybody!" said another familiar voice, the voice of his girlfriend Marle.

Just then the figure in front of him held out his hand. He could see it because one of the lights on the wall was slowly glowing. Just then shining lights started gathering around his hand. Then four energy balls shot out of his hand. They flew swiftly, taking their own paths before blasting into the walls.

Another voice spoke, "You fool! Cease this recklessness or you send us all to an early grave" From behind that figure was another one with green glowing eyes and an electronic voice. "Please stop!" Crono recognized this voice. It was the voice of Robo.

"FINALLY WE'RE HERE!" said the caped man. They were approaching a door with a faint light coming from under it.

"Crono are you ready?" asked Lucca.

"Crono strong, Crono ready!" He heard coming from behind him. He knew it was Ayla from the way it was said. Not using proper English. Not even coming close to speaking proper English.

"Yeah I'm ready." He said.

"Well c'mon! You're not running like you're ready!" said Marle as she yanked his arm.

"Hey quit pulling so hard!" Crono yelled at Marle.

When they reached the door, the caped man busted in. All of a sudden everything started flashing. Lightning striking, fire blasting, rocks tumbling, lasers and arrows shooting, blood, all in one quick rush, like the first drop of a roller coaster. Then he looked ahead to see the caped figure get struck to the ground. He blanked out.

**-End Prologue-**

The next few chapters will be coming soon since I already have the first 11 completed. It really doesn't get that good until Chapter 4 though.


	2. Chapter 1: The Last day of school! Maybe...

**Chapter 1: The Last day of school! Maybe The Last Day of Their Lives**

"Crono. Crono. Wake up" Crono heard a voice calling his name.

"Crono....CRONO WAKE UP! You're gonna be late for school!"

He then knew it was Lucca coming to get him for the last day of school.

"Go on without me, I'm sick" He lied. He was tired.

"You are not. Wake up or...I'll cut your hair!" she said.

He lay there trying to go back to sleep. Then Lucca said in a teasing voice,

"You won't be able to pull that big prank that the whole class is pulling on Mr..."

When she said that Crono jumped up.

"Why didn't you say so!?" I yelled, "Get out so I can get dressed!"

10 Minutes later I headed down stairs. Crono's mom was getting breakfast ready.

"Hurry up and eat Crono. And don't slurp your food either." She said.

Crono sat down and slurped his cereal anyway just to make her mad. He didn't even notice Lucca eating right next to him. They both finished and Crono grabbed 4 eggs from the refrigerator for the prank they were gonna pull on the teacher. Well you can't really call it a prank. They we're just gonna throw a bunch of slimy stuff at him at once to get back at him, then they were gonna tie him up and leave him until someone else found him to get back at him for being a stupid son of a bitch. Even Lucca hated him and she's... well she's obsessed with school and science and... well...ok, she's a nerd.

"Let's go" Crono said and they ran off to school.

When they got there everyone was waiting outside for them.

"It's about time you got here!" said Max, the class clown.

They all went over the plan. When the bell rang they were to all stand up and throw everything we had at him, then knock his glasses off since he's almost blind without them. After that, half of the class grabs him, and bound and gags him. Then they leave him there wet and rotting until some one else finds him... or at least until he has to use the bathroom and pisses on himself.

During the day they had a lot of work. Crono just copied off of Lucca.

"It's stupid that he gives us this much work on the last day of school!" Lucca said.

3 Hours later...

The teacher was rambling on about graduation in 2 days. The class was all too busy staring at the clock.

Crono thought: "Why should we listen to an old, bald, fat man."

All of a sudden the bell rung loudly. They all reached in their bags and tossed everything they had at the teacher. He started sputtering and coughing because something went in his mouth. All of the boys grabbed him while he tried to scream for help. They stuck some duct tape over his mouth and the girls tied some really tough wire that Lucca made. Normally her inventions don't work.

They all ran out quickly but when we got outside everyone was scattering.

"What's going on!?" said Lucca.

"It might be the principal, Hide!" Crono told here.

"Wait! That's not the principal! Look!" Lucca said.

Crono looked dead ahead to see the last person he expected to see. Wearing red pants, a black shirt, covered in clanky brass armor, and a long red cape that looked like a vampire's...

"Magus!?" Crono said.

Magus was someone who helped Crono and his friends 1 year ago when they fought the evil being from space that crash-landed into the planet to absorb the life out of it 65 Billion years ago. He used to be evil but only because he used the evil mystic troops to wreak havoc on the people of our Kingdom, Guardia in the year 600 A.D. while he waited for the chance to get powerful enough to beat Lavos. He wanted revenge on Lavos for corrupting his mom and hurting his sister 12,000 years ago. Lavos sent Magus, along with the 3 Guru's of Life, Time, and Reason through separate time portals to different periods of time.

He stared directly at Crono with that creepy look he always has on his face.

"I've been looking for you" Magus said. "I need you to do me a favor."

Crono looked at Lucca and she looked back at him. Then they both looked at Magus. Confused at why Magus would ask him for a favor, Crono asked him.

"What kind of favor?"

" I have been having weird dreams. In those dreams I see my sister, Schala." He said.

Schala was Magus' sister who disappeared after the ocean palace disaster. After his mom tried to draw in too much power from Lavos, she began to degenerate and became evil. She used Schala to activate the machine that drew the power from Lavos. After fighting him and losing, Schala helped Crono's friends escape from the Ocean Palace but disappeared. Magus has been searching for her ever since. Crono listened on, even though Magus is the last person he would do anything for.

"I don't think it's just a dream, I think it's a premonition" he continued, " Schala is alive somewhere... and I want you guys to help me find her."

"I had a strange dream last night too." Lucca said. "In them a wall is closing in on me and some other people, I could have sworn they looked like you guys."

"I had one too." Crono blurted out, surprised that he wasn't the only one with a strange dream. "We're running down the hall and we finally reach a door and then everything starts flashing really fast. It probably would have went on but Lucca busted in this morning and woke me up!"

"I thought I was the only one" came a voice out of nowhere. It was Marle coming from the castle. "In mine I'm fighting with some woman that I know I've seen before" she continued. "I saw Crono & Magus there out of the corner of my eye." "If you leave to look for her I'm coming too!" She finished.

"Me too!" Lucca said.

"Then lets get going!" Magus said. "We can travel quickly if we take the epoch"

He was talking about the time machine created by Belthasar the Guru of life.

"But I/Lucca dismantled it!" Marle, Lucca and Crono said at once.

Magus looked angry. Like the time Crono fought him in his castle.

"We can use the time gates, but that will still take time." Lucca said, talking about the time gates that they used to travel through time.

"Well what are we waiting for!? We should start in the year 65 billion BC" Magus said.

"We can visit Ayla!" Marle said.

"Let's go get our weapons and stuff." Crono said.

They all got their stuff ready and told their parents that they we're staying over each other's house. It was hard for Marle, being Princess of the entire Kingdom of Guardia. She thought of something but she wouldn't tell what. They headed for Leene's Square where the time gate was. Lucca held out the gate Key needed to open the time gate.

"Here we go!" she said.

The time gate opened and they all jumped inside, knowing they would end up at the End of Time if more than 3 people went through a gate at once.


	3. Chapter 2: The End of Time

**A/N:** I was gonna wait til I got more reviews but I might as well upload all chapters up to 11 since they're already done, plus posted somewhere else.

This chapter is definitely filler. Why one so early on? My sick and twisted sense of humor got the better of me and I wanted to create something remotely funny. The next one is also filler but is serious. Stay tuned for chapter 4.

**Chapter 2: The End of Time**

After they exited the time gate, Crono and the party landed in the center of a pillar of light. We went down the stairs and through the gate. There was Gaspar, the Guru of Time standing under the lamppost as usual.

"It's nice to see you again Crono!" said Gaspar. "How did you open the time gate? I thought it was sealed for good after you defeated Lavos."

Crono just shrugged. The End of Time was a very dark, bleak place. It connects all time periods through pillars of light. Gaspar lives here alone with Spekkio, the master of War. Spekkio is the one who taught Crono, Lucca, Marle, and our friend Frog, how to use magic. Marle went to look over the edge of the balcony. All that could be seen was a pool that looked like it was one big time gate. It looked endless, and it probably was too but it was stable, seeing that they could step on it and walk around. The ceiling was the same way too, only they couldn't walk on it. Just then, the door that was a short distance behind the lamppost opened up and Spekkio walked in.

"Hey Punk! Long time no see!" Spekkio said, speaking to Crono because he always called him punk because of how he had his hair. "Gaspar what do you want me to do with all of these boxes sir?"

"I can't believe I accidentally added a zero on the form." Gaspar said.

"What's in all of these boxes?" Lucca asked.

"No time for that!" Magus spoke. He pushed Lucca aside and threw his long red cape back and his hair out of his eyes. "Gaspar! I have reasons to believe that my sister Schala is alive! Can you open the gate to 65 billion B.C.?"

"Sure but after I find something to do with all of these Girl Scout cookies!" Guru answered. "I accidentally added a zero to the end of six on the order form and ended up buying 60 boxes of cookies. Me and Spekkio can't eat them by ourselves! How about you do you want some?"

No sooner than he asked, Crono jumped at the cookies and gobbled them down, three at a time. Spekkio, in his final form out of six, a Red Nu, was sitting beside him stacking the empty boxes. Marle and Lucca sat down, taking there time while eating. Crono could tell that they were staring at him strangely.

"Magus would you like some?" Gaspar asked.

"I HAVE NO TIME FOR COOKIES! I HAVE TO... wait are those the kind with the cream in the middle?" Magus asked"

"Yeah they are" Crono answered with his mouth full.

Magus jumped down and started eating them quickly. Lucca and Marle looked at them, disgusted.

"I will go prepare to open the gate. Gaspar said. "It will take awhile so in the meantime try to get some sleep or train your magic skills with Spekkio."

They all got up from the huge pile of empty cookie boxes eaten by Crono and Magus and followed Spekkio into his room. He was in his most powerful form so they knew this fight would not be easy. They spread out and got ready to attack him with magic, since he is immune to normal attacks.

"If you win this fight you can win my Spekkio Super Graceful package XL 10!" Spekkio said. "Ready GO!"

Crono started the fight out by starting to cast a level 2 lighting spell. He threw his hands in the air and the sky darkened. Sparks flew into his hands and he aimed them at Spekkio.

"Lighting 2!" Crono yelled out.

Lighting bolts shot from his hands at Spekkio and zapped him. Next off, Magus cast his most powerful spell. He chanted some weird spell and the sky grew dark again. Energy orbs surrounded him and then they disappeared. A triangle of shadow energy shot at Spekkio.

"Dark Matter!" Magus shouted.

Next Marle and Lucca mixed their powers into the spell Antipode 3. It knocked Spekkio down but he got back up and cast Haste on himself. He then cast a spell on Magus. A giant rainbow orb surrounded Magus and KO'ed him. He did the same to the other 3. They lost.

"You better practice up if you want to win against me." Spekkio taunted.

"Hmph! I could have beaten him if they didn't get in my way!" Magus said.

"OH YEAH! You stupid son of a bi..." Marle started.

"Lets see you fight him one on one." Lucca interrupted.

"He's not worth my time!" Magus said. "I have to go search for Schala. Gaspar should be done opening the gate."

"Are you scared?" Crono teased him.

"Of course he is!" Spekkio yelled.

"Please. I can fight you with my cape behind my back!" Magus said.

"Your cape is..." Crono started

Lucca put her hand on my shoulder and shook her head.

"Gaspar should be done. I'm leaving" Magus said.

Just then the door creaked open and Gaspar walked in. His hat had a big hole in it and steam was coming from the bottom of his coat.

"I made a mistake." he said, then he coughed. "I opened a gate to a Lava field in the year 1332." "It will take a bit longer. By the way I will be opening gates to all of the time periods you've visited."

"Ok!" Marle said. "Oh and sorry about your... um coat."

Crono could tell she was trying not to laugh at him.

"Hmm. Looks like you can fight me after all." Spekkio said.

Magus had this scared, petrified look on his face.

"OK." Magus said.

He then started to cast magic wall when Spekkio used his Fire 2 and Luminaire attacks, knocking Magus out with 2 spells.

"Talk stuff now!" Crono, Lucca, and Marle said.

Then they all started laughing at him.

"Just my luck!" Magus said.


	4. Chapter 3: Memories of a Dead Past

**Chapter 3: Memories of a Dead Past**

Later on, Crono, Marle, and Lucca fell asleep. Magus was still up. He was lost in thought. He was standing near the steps where the epoch used to sit. He was staring out... lost in thought. After awhile, he walked out closer to the edge. He heard footsteps behind him. Gaspar walked toward him.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

Magus just stood there silent. Gaspar looked at him. He lowered his head, wondering what was wrong with Magus. He spoke again.

"The gates are opening more quickly." he said. "If you get some sleep, they should be open when you wake up."

Magus stared at him for a second. He had a sad look on his face.

"Something's bothering you isn't it?" Gaspar asked. "You looked like that as a child when something was wrong."

"None of your business." Magus said.

"Ok. I'll just leave" Gaspar said.

Magus took a deep breath and spoke.

"It's just that..."he paused, "When we defeated Lavos, I expected Schala to re-appear, but she never did and I was disappointed."

He looked straight at Gaspar.

"I looked everywhere, every time period that had a connection to Lavos. I tried to use my powers to search her out, but I failed." Magus continued. " I wasn't able to save her. I knew what was going to happen and I wanted to prevent it but I was too..wea..."

"What makes you think that?" Gaspar cut in. " You were never too weak. You were far from weak and you still are. Ever since you were a little boy, you've always had a mind of your own. Yo..."

"But those are memories of a dead past." Magus said. "There is nothing I can do to change that past anymore... I missed my chance."

Magus walked away and sat down in a corner until he fell asleep.

When Lucca woke up, she woke up Marle and Crono, who were still sleeping. They headed over to the gate area where Magus and Gaspar were already waiting. All 9 Gates were open.

"You should only need to search 3 of them, but I opened the others just in case." Gaspar told them.

"We should split up, we could cover more ground." Lucca said.

"Great idea." Marle said.

"Crono, you should go to the Prehistoric era and find Ayla, since she seems to like you better." Gaspar said. "Marle, since your ancestors live in the Middle Ages, you should go there and speak with Frog. Magus you know the middle ages well so you go with Marle, which leaves Lucca to go with Crono."

"One problem" Lucca said. "They can't open a Gate without the Gate Key."

"I can open it." Magus said. "This amulet given to me by Schala has the power to open Gates, that's how I was able to come and find you Crono."

"Really!?" asked Lucca.

"What did I just say?" Magus snapped, rolling his eyes at Lucca.

"Well EXUSE ME!" Lucca yelled. "Come on Crono, let's go!"

"Come back safe, you hear." Crono said to Marle.

"You too!" Marle said.

With that, they stepped into the pillar of lights and opened them. They shot off into time. Heading to their designated areas.


	5. Chapter 4: Tsunusko The Master of the S...

**Chapter 4: Tsunusko - The Master of the Shadow Storm and Crono's Worst Nightmare**

Crono and Lucca shot through the gate. Something was different this time. They could feel that they were moving very slow. The colors of the portal and the space and time look a distorted maroon, brown, and white.

"Crono, do you notice anything weird about the gate?" Lucca asked.

"If you mean the mixed up colors and the slow motion, Yes." Crono answered. "What's going on?"

"I have no Idea!" Lucca said. "I'm worried. Something bad is going on."

"You think we'll be able to head back?" Crono asked.

"Heh heh heh!" a strange voice rang out. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET OUT!"

"Wh-who's that!?" Lucca asked scared.

"Show yourself!" Crono asked.

The outer edges of the time gate stopped in an instant...Time stopped. There was an eerie silence that sent shivers down Lucca's back. Crono didn't want to show it, but he was scared too.

Just then there were two bursts of light from the far end of the gate. They shot at Crono and Lucca. They looked like a string of bullets out of a gun. They were less than three feet in front of Crono and Lucca when:

"EEEEEEEEK!" Lucca shrieked.

"AHHHHHHH!" Crono screamed.

Right before they crashed into Crono and Lucca they swerved up.

Hanging in mid air, Crono and Lucca, who had their eyes closed, slowly opened them. They looked up. Both of their eyes grew as big as melons. What they saw was unbelievable. There was a huge dragon floating in front of them. The horns of the dragons were as long as skyscrapers and the wings spread out, expanding around the space-time vortex. It breathed a heavy electrical mist. Its golden scales almost blinded Crono and Lucca. Then the scales, one by one, turned black.

"Did I scare you with my little show?" said a taunting, malicious voice. " If you were scared by that, how can you be the great Crono, the one that defeated Lavos and saved the future!?"

Crono and Lucca looked up. There was a man wearing a dark blue shirt and silver pants standing on top of the dragon. Over his shoulders draped a long, silver and blue cape. At his waist was a long Katana.

"Who are you?" Crono asked. "I demand to know."

"I don't think you're in any position to demand." Lucca whispered as she trembled."

"You're nerdy friend is right!" the man said. "I can murder you quickly and you'll disappear from time without a trace. But I will tell you my name. I am Tsunusko! Master of the Shadow Storm!"


	6. Chapter 5: Lost in a Fog, the appearance...

**Chapter 5: Lost in a Fog, the appearance of the Black Ice Sorceress**

After leaving the End of Time, Marle and Magus exited the time gate. When she exited, Marle landed on her head.

"Ouch!" she yelled.

She looked around and saw a thick fog surrounding her, but Magus was nowhere to be found.

"Magus?" she yelled out.

She was answered by silence.

"Magus! Where are you? "She yelled again.

"Magus isn't here! But I am." A female voice answered.

"Who? Who's there?" Marle asked. "Can you help me find my way out of here?"

"Sure I can..." the voice answered. "But I won't! Hehehe"

"That's not very nice!" Marle said pissed.

"Neither am I." The voice answered again. " I want to kill you. But it wouldn't be any fun if you couldn't see me."

"What did you say!? You want to kill me." Marle said as she drew her Crossbow and loaded it.

"I believe you know your way out of this canyon!" the voice answered. "Even through this fog, it should be no problem. Leave and we shall meet again very soon. By the way, I am Estellia, of the Black Ice. Remember my name, for it shall be the name of the one who kills you."

She let out an evil chuckle before her voice faded away.

"How dare she speak to ME like that!?" Marle yelled. "If anyone's going to die it's YOU!"

Marle knew that Estellia was right about her knowing her way out. She headed for the edge of the canyon, hoping she might find Magus.

A half hour later she reached it with no problem. She could see the fog was clearing up.

Clang!

She heard the sound of metal crashing. She held out her crossbow, knowing there was a battle going on nearby. She saw several flashes of light. The fog soon cleared up completely and she saw Magus fly into the air and blast several knights wearing black armor with Fire magic. All of them disintegrated into thin air. Magus landed and stuck the end of his scythe into the ground. Just then he heard a rumble in the bushes behind him. A knight jumped at him but fell short due to an arrow in his side. The arrow belonged to Marle. She walked toward Magus.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I'm still alive aren't I?" he said. "Anyway something weird is going on."

"You're right!" she said.

She told him the story about how Estellia had threatened her. A cold wind blew through the air. Magus lowered his head. Marle could see he had a puzzled look in his eyes.

"Let's go to Guardia Castle!" he said. "Maybe the fool, the King might know something about these knights and that woman you spoke of. Maybe even that stupid Frog knows something."

"That's my ancestor you're talkin about!" Marle yelled.

"Well I've never liked anybody in the direct bloodline of that fool. That goes for you too." Magus said. "But anyway I believe that those knights and... Estellia are connected. Those knights weren't human either."

He then walked off, leaving Marle standing there with a pissed look on her face.

"WELL I NEVER LIKED YOU EITHER YOU BASTARD!!!" she screamed and ran after him.


	7. Chapter 6: Crono & Lucca vs Tsunusko & M...

**Chapter 6: Crono & Lucca vs. Tsunusko & Mii**

Crono and Lucca no longer found themselves shaking, but chuckling.

"Tough talk comin from someone with a funny name!" Crono said.

"Heh heh. Funny Name huh? You got guts talking to me like that." Tsunusko said. "What kind of name is Crono for someone?"

"A better one than Soonsko." said Lucca

"It's Tsunusko you geek. Get it right! Tsu-nus-ko!" Tsunusko said. "What kind of name is Lucca?"

"A very bad one if you ask me!" A voice said out of nowhere.

"Who's tha-" Crono started.

A flash of red light exploded in the air and flames erupted everywhere. The flames circled around and around like a windmill only faster. Five red beams of light shot out of the center. They shot at Crono and Lucca and turned upwards before they reached them. All of the flames along with the beams of light all merged at one point in the air into a ball of fire as bright as the sun. The ball exploded. Crono and Lucca shielded their eyes as well as their faces from the intense heat and light. When they reopened them. There was a crimson dragon next to the black dragon. It was exactly identical except for the colors. Next to Tsunusko stood a woman.

The woman has long pink hair and wore a bright red leather skirt. Her hair covered her top, but you could tell she was wearing a leather jacket.

"It's about time you got here!" I was afraid I would have to waste my time killing the geek." Tsunusko said.

Lucca grew angry. But then she focused her eyes at the woman, who was staring directly at her.

"Lucca's mine to kill!" the woman said. "You're to kill the pathetic Corno."

"It's Crono!" Lucca said. "Are you gonna let her talk about you like that Crono?"

She looked at Crono. Suddenly a vein in her head popped up. Crono was staring the

woman up and down. He was drooling.

"I bet you'll be bleeding instead of drooling when Marle finds out about this!" Lucca yelled.

Crono wiped of the drool and gave Lucca a nervous look.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to. Please don't-" Crono was cut short.

"Oh shut up!" Tsunusko yelled. "My sword is thirsty for your blood Crono! Mii! Take care of her.

He pointed at Lucca and then quickly drew his sword. Mii held her hand out and a gun mysteriously appeared. Crono and Lucca pulled their weapons too but they felt helpless because they were still floating in mid air in the time portal.

"Lucca how do we move?" Crono asked.

"I don't know, let's try running through the air." she replied.

They both gave it a try. They felt like they were on the ground. Crono kept running but Lucca stopped and fired her gun at Mii. A protected shield surrounded her. Mii fired back a bright red laser from her gun. Lucca dodged.

Meanwhile Crono and Tsunusko clashed swords. Tsunusko seemed too tough for Crono as his speed overwhelmed Crono. Tsunusko chanted and the surrounding grew dark. Lighting bolts went from his hands, knocking Crono down.

Lucca threw two fireballs at Mii. Mii countered with a Flare spell, which sent Lucca flying back.

Crono jumped back up and started rotating around quickly. He spun towards Tsunusko and stared slashing him. Tsunusko jumped back and used a slash attack on Crono. Crono stopped spinning and fell.

Lucca pulled her hammer and smashed Mii on the head. Mi was furious.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Mii said.

Her eyes turned into glaring fireballs and blasted Lucca high into the sky. Lucca fell, injured badly. She used a Tonic to heal herself. She tried to get up but Mii kicked her back down.

Crono charged at Tsunusko while charging up for a Lightning 2 spell. He fired it but Tsunusko held up his blade and absorbed the blast. He disappeared into thin air. Crono looked around confused when out of nowhere from each side, multiple Tsunuskos came at him with a lighting lit sword.

"Spinning Shocking Split Form Slash!" Tsunusko yelled.

Each Tsunusko stabbed Crono and he was shocked. He fell hard. The attack hurt him so bad that he was shaking on the ground trying to move. Tsunusko grabbed him by the hair and picked him up.

"That was the most pathetic fight ever but I guess there is no one who can win against me." Tsunusko boasted.

"G Go.... straight... t to... Hell!" Crono stuttered.

"I've already been there thank you!" Tsunusko said. "It's not as bad as you may think. It's really a great vacation spot, but let's not change the subject. I was about to kill you."

Lucca got up.

"I won't let anybody dressed as tacky as you kill me!" she said.

Mii stopped.

"How dare YOU say that about me when you have no fashion sense at all? I mean c'mon! Look at you." Mii said.

"At least I'm matching!" Lucca said. "No one in their right mind would wear a red leather skirt with a pink jacket."

"Huh?" Mii said.

She looked down and was shocked.

"OH NO!"

Tsunusko was about to put his sword through Crono's heart when Mii grabbed him. Crono dropped to the ground...or mid air...whatever.

"WE HAVE TO GO! I GRABBED THE WRONG JACKET! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WASN'T MATCHING!?" Mii screamed.

Just then she threw him on the Black Dragon and she got on the red and they both flew away.

Lucca ran over and used an Elixir on Crono.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. But what was all that about a jacket?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, her fashion sense just saved our lives." Lucca said.

There was a flash of light and the time gate grew dark again. Crono and Lucca were moving again. They exited the gate and into the prehistoric era.


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion in Guardia

**Chapter 7: Reunion in Guardia**

Marle and Magus entered the village of Truce. They were shocked to find that many of the houses were destroyed. It looked like there was heavy fighting in the area. The houses that weren't destroyed were being or had already been fortified into forts using wood and steel. The people that were around were in despair. The cries of children were in the air. Soldiers were standing guard in the village.

"This is horrible!" Marle said.

"Looks like this village was hit hard by a powerful force. Nothing that I couldn't have handled, but stronger than the Guardia Soldiers." Magus said.

"Do you think it was the knights?" Marle asked.

Just then a small group of soldiers approached them. Marle recognized one as the knight captain of Guardia Castle. Captain Pierce.

"Stop right there, Black Quartz spies!" Pierce said.

"Black Quartz spies!?" Marle exclaimed. "What are Black Quartz spies?"

"Don't try to play dumb with me! You reek just like the Black Quartz and your friend here looks like and evil doer." A soldier said.

"Not to mention you look like Queen Leene." another soldier said. "You must possess sorcery like the Black Quartz to try and trick us."

Magus stepped forward and looked at Pierce. Pierce, who immediately recognized him, drew his sword.

"You are the evil wizard Magus." He exclaimed. "It seems you have come back from the dead to unleash this evil upon us!"

The soldiers started muttering among themselves things like "Magus!? No way!" and "How could this be!"

But one soldier told ran off.

"Get back here you coward!" yelled a soldier.

"Forget him!" yelled Pierce. "Attack Magus with all of your might! We will defend our King and the kingdom of Guardia!"

"Is that how you want it?" Magus asked. "Must you waste my time? So be it"

Magus took out his scythe.

"Magus don't! You'll kill them!" Marle said.

There was nothing she could do. Magus and the soldiers were clashing weapons. Marle stood back in worry. Up ahead, Marle heard a horse galloping. She looked up and a huge grin appeared on her face as she watched the soldier that ran away approach with a familiar face.

"Hold your weapons! All of you!" The horse-backed figure said. "The figure got off of his horse. A green silk cape dropped down. Bronze armor covered his chest and blue gauntlets covered his hands. A sword hung from his waist.

"Frog!" Marle said.


	9. Chapter 8: The Attack of the Akoi Tribe

**Chapter 8: The Attack of the Akoi Tribe**

Crono and Lucca exited the gate and appeared in thin air because the time gate was stationed at the edge of the cliff. They screamed as they plummeted to the ground. They landed safely on their feet.

"I'll never get used to that." Lucca told Crono.

"Me neither." Crono said. "Let's head for the Ioka Village."

Crono and Lucca walked down the Mystic Mountain. They baked in the heat of the sun, which was hotter than 90 degrees. It didn't help that they were near an active volcano either.

"Crono wait a second while I fill by water bottle." Lucca said.

Lucca went over to a small spring in the ground. She was surprised that the water was cool, not boiling in the heat of the sun. She splashed some of the water on her face. Crono and Lucca continued to walk down the mountain. A cool breeze blew on Lucca. Twenty minutes later, Crono and Lucca reached the foot of the mountain. One hour later, they could see the Ioka village. The village was engulfed in flames. Meanwhile, there were many warriors fighting.

"Wh- What's going on?" Lucca asked.

"I don't know, but let's go help the Ioka." Crono said.

He had a very serious look on his face as he drew his sword. Lucca drew her gun. The Zonker 39 XFB. An upgraded version of the Zonker 38, a gun Lucca invented a year ago. She used it to bust Crono out of jail when he was about to be executed at Guardia Castle by a demon disguised as the Chancellor.

Crono and Lucca ran towards the village. They were confronted by 9 cave warriors. They looked bigger than the Ioka with black hair and clubs made of sharp stones. Crono slashed at two only to discover that they wouldn't fall so easily. Lucca shot full force at 3 of the warriors, but the laser only seemed to scratch the warriors. More warriors appeared behind Crono and Lucca, surrounding them.

Like a flash through the air, a warrior, obviously Ioka, dropped down on one of the black haired cavemen. It was Ayla, ex-chief of the Ioka tribe and the strongest warrior. She had helped Crono save the future. She charged at 2 of the warriors. Crono and Lucca stayed on guard as more warriors came at them. Lucca quickly cast a Fire 2 spell, which blasted all warriors around them back.

From the village, a group of Ioka warriors came to help Ayla, Crono, and Lucca. They were lead by Kino, chief of the Ioka tribe and Ayla's husband. The Ioka fought with all of their strength.

Just then, out of the Lava field to the east, a very loud whistle came. All of the black haired warriors all ran off with great speed to the lava field.

"IOKA GO!" Kino yelled.

"NO LET THEM GET FAR!" Ayla yelled.

The fighters of the Ioka tribe pursued the black hair warriors, but a mysterious smokescreen appeared. When it cleared, the black hairs were nowhere to be found. The Ioka were confused.

"Put out village fire!" Kino yelled.

All of the warriors of the Ioka tribe went to put the fire out. Out from the clouds came the giant Dactyl. Riding them was the Laruba tribe. The Laruba tribe used to be scared to fight and they hid from the world. They joined with the Ioka tribe, but later, started their own village. The Dactyl were carrying large rock bowls filled with water. They dumped them onto the village, quickly putting the fire out.

The Ioka village was a wreck. The women and children, who had hid in the forest, now returned.

"This is so terrible." Lucca said. "Who were those black hair tribesmen?"

"I don't know. Where's Ayla?" Crono asked.

They looked around and saw Ayla talking to Kino. She looked over at them and walked over.

"Nice to see Crono. Lucca too." Ayla said. "Ayla thank for help fight Akoi tribe."

"You're welcome but exactly what's going on?" Crono asked.

Ayla explained how 2 weeks ago, the Akoi appeared and ordered the Ioka to surrender. They fought many battles. She explained a previous battle where a guy who seemed to be the strongest fighter in the Akoi Tribe, ambushed Ayla and her hunting group. Ayla was able to escape but the rest of her group was killed. As she ran away, she saw a man with a cape and a woman with pink hair, standing on a cliff above.

"Tsunusko and Mii!" Lucca said.

"Who and Lucca?" Ayla asked confused.

Crono and Lucca explained their encounter Tsunusko and Mii and about their quest for Schala.

"There must be somebody determined to kill up all." Crono said.

"I hope Marle and Magus are alright." Lucca said.

"Journey must wait. Ayla will fight Akoi at lair." Ayla said.

Kino walked over.

"Ayla go to Akoi Ancient Cave at Tyrano Lair" Kino asked.

"Yes. Ayla go fight. Kino stay here and protect people." Ayla told him.

"We're going too!" Crono said.

"Yeah! We might run into Tsunusko and Mii" Lucca said.

"OK. Ayla will need Crono and Lucca Magic."

With that, Ayla, Crono, and Lucca headed for the Dactyl's Nest.


	10. Chapter 9: Tension

**Chapter 9: Tension**

All of the soldiers sheathed their swords at the command of Frog. All except Captain Pierce.

"What is the meaning of this Frog!? These are clearly enemies. They work for the Black Quartz army!" Pierce said.

"You memory hath not served you well if thou canst remember Marle, the one who appeared one year ago." Frog said.

"How can you be sure that she is the same?" She can be the enemy in disguise!" Pierce said. "And why would she be traveling with the Evil Wizard Magus!? You are a fool if you think that I am going to just sit here and let these..."

"HOLD THY TONGUE!" Frog yelled. "Though you are Knight Captain, I am now the General, as well as the body guard of the Queen. I am your superior so you shall listen to me!

Frog's tone softened, though his voice was still deep.

"If they were the enemy, the Masamune wouldst have been glowing crimson." Frog said.

Magus started clapping slowly.

"That was a good speech. It almost had me scared." Magus said in a sarcastic tone. "That was until you toned down and became soft like a sissy. That is your weakness."

Frog stared at Magus and then, while ignoring him, turned his attention to Marle.

"It has been a while. How have thee been?" Frog asked.

"I've been fine until recently." Marle said. "We've come here for an important reason, but it seems you have your own problems. What happened here?"

"Come hither and we shall ride to the castle." Frog said. "I shall fill you in on everything once we get there."

Pierce, who had been standing there furious with Frog, slowly walked away to continue patrolling with the other soldiers. Before he left, he walked up to Frog and said,

"You forget that the Masamune glows no more!"

Marle and Magus looked at Frog, who glared at Pierce. Marle climbed aboard Frog's horse and they galloped away. Magus glanced one quick time, back at Pierce, before floating away after Frog and Marle. After traveling through the forest, they reached Guardia Castle. Security was on high alert. Instead of the normal 2 guards, 6 guards stood at the main door inside the castle.

"Halt! Who goes there?" demanded one of the guards.

"Tis only I and my allies." Frog replied.

"Oh my apologies Sir Frog." said the guard.

"Frog will do. No need for titles." Frog said.

The guards all glanced at Marle and Magus, but it seemed they were concentrating more on their duty, which was guarding the door. Frog, Marle, and Magus walked into the Throne Room. King Guardia XXI and Queen Leene were sitting on their thrones.

"I hath returned." Frog said as he bowed.

"I'm glad" said Queen Leene.

"As am I." said King Guardia. "Did you take care of the intruders"

"They were not intruders, but old friends." Frog said.

He stepped aside. Marle stepped forward and bowed.

"It's nice to see you again." she said with a smile.

"Why it's you." said Queen Leene. "It's been a whole year since you last appeared."

The King stood up with an angry look in his eyes.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU SET FOOT INSIDE THIS CASTLE!" King Guardia yelled. "GUARDS!"

He was looking at Magus. Just then, more than 20 Guards rushed in with their weapons.

"WAIT!" yelled Frog. "He is an ally."

"HE IS AN ENEMY TO THE KINGDOM OF GUARDIA!" The King yelled.

"Please! You must understand that he won't cause any trouble." Marle said.

Queen Leene rose from her Throne.

"Guards! Return to your posts!" she ordered.

"What do you think you are doing Leene!?" Guardia asked.

"They say that he is not an enemy then it must be true. There is no reason to go into an outrage." Leene said.

The Guards had already retreated. King Guardia was still angry. Marle could tell be the veins in his forehead, not to mention he still had a frown on his face. He slowly sat back down on his throne. Queen Leene did the same. She looked up at Frog.

"Now Frog, tell us why Magus is here. As well as Marle." Leene said."

"Actually, I don't know that your majesty." Frog said. "I was about to tell them of the events happening in our Kingdom."

"I see..." Leene said.

"Please your majesty..."

Marle walked up to her and bowed.

"...What has been happening here? Why is everything destroyed?"

"Well it a long story. It all started..." Leene started.

"Pardon me your highness, but please allow me to tell the story." Frog interrupted.

"Very well." Leene said.

King Guardia got up from his seat and walked toward the stairs leading to his chambers.

"Pardon me, I must retire to my room for I am exhausted." he said.

"Shall I send you up your supper?" Leene asked.

"No thank you." He replied. He continued up the stairs. Frog resumed the story where Leene left off.

"It all started a few weeks ago. A mysterious army wearing Black Crystal-like armor attacked Guardia. They had deadly powers, using evil witchcraft as strong as Magus'. The soldiers did the best they could, but many of them perished. The army proceeded closer into the village so the only thing for me to do was use the Masamune's power to destroy them. I thought I succeeded, but days later they reappeared. They attack the village and burned it. Most of the town people were killed either by the fire or the soldiers. I once again warded them off with the Masamune but soon after, 5 mysterious cloaked fighters appeared. They introduced themselves as commanders of the "Black Quartz Army". I was almost successful in defeating them. Most of them escaped but one drew a cursed sword. We fought for hours, but he emitted some sort of dark ray from his blade and aimed it at the knights. The only way I could stop it was to block it with my sword. He escaped right then, but the rays from his sword did something to the Masamune, and now its power shines no more. It is as strong as a normal sword now." Frog said.

"That's a horrible story!" Marle said.

"I kinda liked it. All it needed was more bloodshed. Haha." Magus said.

"You are a horrible man!" Leene said.

"Please ignore him your Highness." Frog said.

"I didn't come to here your story!" Magus said. "I came here for your help. I don't significantly need it so if you won't help, we'll take our leave!"

"Shut - UP!" Marle yelled. "You're starting to get on my last nerve!"

Magus just stared at her, not caring at all. Frog stepped forward.

"Magus, I will not tolerate your disrespectful talk in front of the Queen. And I have my duty to protect Guardia. But tell me, why have you come?" Frog spoke.

King Guardia staggered down that stairs. He was holding his side and his forehead was covered in sweat. All guards in the room noticed this and ran to his aid. Leene arose from her throne as Marle and Frog rushed to his side. Magus casually walked over to see what was going on. All of the soldiers were talking at once.

"Your majesty!"

"King Guardia!"

"What happened!"

"Call the doctor!"

"Are you okay!?"

"Of course he's not okay!"

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR!"

Frog started giving orders.

"You two! Hold him up!"

"You! Go get the doctor!"

"You three! Go upstairs and find out what happened!"

Frog removed the King's hand from his side. It was covered in blood from covering a deep sword wound. Frog ripped his sleeve and cast a Cure spell before covering the wound with the sleeve. Queen Leene kneeled down.

"Oh no! What has happened!?" she asked.

"Th-the knights...guards...killed." he stuttered.

"The Black Quartz Knights are in the castle!" Frog yelled.

A doctor raced in with a stretcher. The guards lifted the King on to it and they ran to the infirmary. Magus pulled out his scythe and flew up the stairs swiftly.

"Marle Let's go!" Frog ordered.

Marle and Frog drew their weapons and ran up the stairs after Magus. Meanwhile Queen Leene followed the King to the infirmary. The entered the corridor to the King's chamber in complete darkness. The candles seemed to be blown out. The only light illuminating the corridor was from the torches on the stairs.

"BURN!" yelled Magus.

He cast a magic spell that lighted the torches on the wall. The hallway lit up quickly, but there were no soldiers to be seen.

"Where are they?" Marle asked.

"COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Frog yelled. "YOU FIENDS WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU DID!"

Magus walked toward the King's room.

"Beware. They might be in there." he said.

Frog and Marle followed behind them with their weapons drawn. They walked into the room. The bed sheets were shredded and the window shutters were wide opened. Frog, Marle, and Magus slowly walked around on guard. Marle was about to look under the bed when something caught the corner of her eye. She turned to look over the door. Her eyes widened when she saw...

"The soldiers! Over the door!" she yelled.

The soldiers dropped down and launched an attack with their swords. Frog held off 2 with his sword and shield. Magus slashed through with his scythe. Marle ran to the back of the room and started launching a volley of arrows. Frog was slashed by the sword of a Black Quartz soldier. He fell. To save him, Marle cast an ice spell and froze the soldier. She ran over and helped him up.

"Get behind me!" yelled Magus.

Frog and Marle ran behind him. Magus held his hands out to the side and started floating inches above the ground. A shadow stretched out under him. The shadow grew into a hole, sucking the soldiers in. On soldier shot a fireball at him, but Frog cancelled it with a Water spell. All of the soldiers became sucked in and they were no more.

"I don't sense them in this room anymore. That must be the last of them." Magus said.

"I hope so." Marle said.

"Thou hast done well Magus, as much as I hate to admit it." Frog said. "Let us go join the King and Queen."

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a faint scream was heard.

"Queen Leene!" Marle and Frog said at once.

They ran down the stairs, through the throne room, into the main hall, around the corner, down the stairs, and down the hall into the infirmary. Guards lay everywhere one the floor. The only one conscious was the King lying on the bed.

"Please...save...Leene." the King stuttered.

"Yes your majesty." Frog said.

"They're outside." Magus said.

The party ran back upstairs, breathing and sweating hard. They ran outside into the main path. Bodies of soldiers littered the ground.

"You shouldn't run with sharp weapons!" a voice said out of nowhere.

The party looked up to a near by tree. In the tree stood a figure in a purple hooded cloak, head covered by a hood. With him, he had Queen Leene. He held her in front of him with a sword to her neck.

"Release Queen Leene!" Frog ordered.

"I can't do that! She's coming with me as bait." The figure said.

"Come fight like a man!" Marle said.

"Why that's no fun! I'd rather play dirty!" the figure said. "It's what Magus would do!"

"You don't know anything about me!" said Magus.

"Oh but I do! We go very far back!" said the figure. "But enough with the idle banter. I have a message from my boss. If you ever want to see Queen Leene alive again, come visit the spot where Magus' old castle stood. You shall find us there. Farewell!"

He teleported off the scene with a loud cackle.

"There is something familiar about his voice." said Magus.

"We have no time to worry about who that was, we have to save the Queen. If she dies, I cease to exist. And even then, if I wasn't her descendant, I still wouldn't want her to die." Marle said.

"We must leave at once. We'll take horses to the Magic Cave!" Frog said.

"We needn't bother. I can teleport us there." Magus said. "But note that I'm not going to save the Queen. I want to find out exactly who those guys are."

With that said, Magus held out his arm. He was surrounded by magical energy and a magic symbol appeared under him.

"Step in the circle" Magus said.

They stepped in and disappeared.


	11. Chapter 10: To Akoi Lair – A Mother’s Ag...

**Chapter 10: To Akoi Lair – A Mother's Agenda**

The Dactyl raced at high speed to the ancient cave. The wind almost knocked Lucca's glasses off. Crono started sweating as the Dactyl flew over the scorching lava fields. He looked down to take a look at them and saw several types of monsters feeding on the flesh of some recently killed animal. He looked up so he would throw up at the site of it. He looked up to see Ayla's Dactyl right beside his. He looked at Ayla, who appeared to have an angry, but determined look in her eyes.

Lucca's Dactyl flew up to Crono.

"How do you think we will beat the Akoi Tribe, Crono?" Lucca asked.  
"We'll just use our magic to take care of 'em." Crono answered.

"But you saw how little effect it had last time. There's a high chance that there are more Akoi tribesmen at their cave. We barely managed last time against a number of them what chance do we have against more of them?" Lucca explained.

"Ayla know how to beat Akoi." Ayla said.  
"How?" Crono and Lucca asked in unison.

Ayla reached in her fur boot. She pulled out a pouch that appeared to be made out of Nu Skin. She held up the pouch in the light so Crono could see.

"This pouch has Nu Powder." Ayla started. "Nu powder comes from skin of Nu, but has special power.

"What does this Nu powder do?" Crono asked.  
"Nu Powder is what Ioka use for sick, but it hurts the Akoi." Ayla said.  
"Crono must-" She started.  
"Look!" Lucca exclaimed.

Crono and Ayla looked at Lucca. Her glasses amplified the expression of her eyes, which were wide open. Crono and Ayla looked straight ahead. Crono's mouth dropped at the sight he saw. Between 2 volcanoes, towered a long structure. At the bottom was the effect of Molten Lava that oozed across the ground. As it went up, the tower became crystallized and while at the same time, there were openings that waterfalls of lava rushed out. At the top was a crystal building with mixed colors of a sapphire and a ruby. The sunset reflected off of it to create what looked like hundreds of rainbow bridges. The bridges connected themselves with the surrounding volcanoes to create a network of dangerous tunnels. Crono looked at the Crystal at the top and saw that there was something inside. He couldn't make out what. It was moving. He thought back to last years adventure to this area where Tyrano Lair stood. At the very top was a giant dinosaur, the Tyrano. He hoped that the figure he saw inside wasn't it.

"Follow Ayla." Ayla said.

Crono and Lucca followed Ayla on the Dactyl. Ayla swooped down and onto the only landform that wasn't oozing with lava or cracking open. She then got off of her Dactyl and stood looking at the tower.

"We wait until Sun leaves." Ayla said.  
"Oh I get it now!" Lucca said. "We wait until they're asleep then we attack."  
"No. Cave no open until sun leaves" Ayla said.

Lucca looked up. She new they wouldn't have to wait more than a half hour since the sun was already setting. She sat down and took out her water bottle. She was upset to see that she left the top off and it was sticking halfway out of her backpack. The sun had evaporated most of it. Whatever was left was scorching hot. She planned to use it for later somehow.

Crono looked out at the glowing crystal building on top of the fortress. He wondered if he was right about it being a Tyrano on top of the fortress. He walked carefully over to Ayla, paranoid that the ground would break from under him.

"Ayla, what's with this fortress? It seems awfully dangerous for anyone to be hiding out inside, it seems like a maze, how the tower is built inside a volcano." Crono asked.

"Akoi tower is actually huge volcano. Ayla call it cave because it is filled with many caves. At the top is big shiny stone. Ayla no know what is inside." Ayla said.

"How do you know all of this Ayla? Have you been inside before?" Lucca asked.

"No. Ayla brother followed Akoi back here. He went inside and hid from Akoi. Ayla brother was found and fought hard to make it back to Ioka. Before Ayla brother die, he tell about cave." Ayla told them.

"Ayla. I'm really sorry about your brother." Lucca said. "What was his name?"

"Ayla brother called Red Stone, after the Red Rock. He was a sign of power." Ayla started. "He left Ioka on journey. He returned many suns ago. Before Akoi appeared. Ayla fight for Red Stone... and for daughter."

The sun disappeared behind the far off horizon. Crono and Lucca looked at each other, and then at Ayla.

"Daughter!?" They said at the same time.

"Ayla and Kino daughter, captured by Akoi. Ayla main reason for come here." Ayla said.

Crono stepped forward with a serious look on his face.

"Ayla. We'll get your daughter back. And avenge the death of your brother!" he said.

Ayla smiled. She was about to say something when they felt a huge rumble. They all fell to the ground. Crono panicked and thought the ground was going to break and he would fall into the Lava. Ayla grabbed him and Lucca, who was right beside her. On their knees, they looked at the biggest volcano, directly across from them. A cave was opening. The wall of the volcano slid open near its top. When it finished, the ground stopped rumbling and a solitary rainbow path appeared. It lead straight to the platform that Crono, Ayla, and Lucca were standing on.

They all looked at each other. Ayla walked over to the 3 Dactyl and made a gesture for them to fly. The Dactly flew up, but instead of going away, they circled over the area that the fortress spanned. Crono and Lucca watched them, but then Ayla tapped them on the shoulders. Crono and Lucca followed Ayla and walked up the Rainbow path... into the Akoi Lair.


	12. Chapter 11: Magus’s Castle?

**Chapter 11: Magus's Castle!?**

Marle and Frog felt themselves enveloped in white light as the teleported from Guardia Castle to the spot where Magus's Castle once stood. Everything went by in a flash and Marle and Frog found themselves on the ground. The sight of the foggy sky quickly returned to them as they found out that they were finished teleporting.

"Where are we?" Marle asked.  
"Stupid Question." Magus said.

Marle rolled her eyes at Magus.

"We are outside the entrance to the Magic Cave." Frog told her.  
"Which side? The Mystics or the Humans?" Marle asked.  
"It appears to be the Mystics side." Frog said. "That means that we can find Queen Leene up ahead."

As usual instead of running, Frog hopped off in the direction of the black forest where Magus's Castle used to be. Magus started to fly off after him but Marle stopped him.

"Why do want to find out where those strange knights come from?" Marle asked him.  
"What do you mean why?" he asked her with an annoyed tone in his voice.  
" I mean what I said. Why do you want to find out." she told him.  
"Why else? So I can meet the leader of these soldiers and how they know about me." Magus said. "I wouldn't dare go to help your family. I already told you that's not my reason. I would never purposely help anyone related to you in a million years."

Marle's face grew red and veins popped from her forehead. She clutched her fists as if she was going to hit Magus in his mouth.

"Why you selfish, pale-faced pointy-eared son of a bitch!" she yelled. "I come along to help you find _YOUR_ sister but _NOO_, you have a problem helping me save my ancestor!!

She ran up to him and punched him in his face. Magus grew angry and grabbed her by the wrist. Marle watched as the hand he grabbed her with started to glow with magical energy.

"Let me go!" she yelled as she struggled to break free.  
"OK." Magus said with a smirk.

He flew high into the air and dropped Marle. She screamed as she dropped. She was about to hit the ground when Frog jumped in and saved her.

"Magus you fool! Hath you gone mad!?" Frog yelled.  
"The stupid girl should have learned to keep her hands to herself." Magus said as he floated away.  
"Ouch. He hurt my loading arm. It'll be harder for me to load my bow." Marle said.  
"Here. Maybe this will help." Frog said.

He reached into a pouch her had at his waist and pulled out a bandage, some berries, and some herbs. He walked over to Marle. He squeezed the berries so that the juice inside leaked onto the herbs, and then he wrapped the herbs around Marle's wrist. He secured the herbs by wrapping the bandage around the herbs.

"This should hold for some time until you can see a doctor. It's a remedy I learned while traveling, months ago." Frog told her.

"Thank you very much." Marle said. "First chance I get I'm going to set his hair on fire."

Frog just chuckled at the thought of Magus's hair burning and then he and Marle walked off in the direction of the bad guys' lair. When they reached the edge of the forest, they could only see a tower. On top of it was a giant dragon statue. They looked down to see Magus waiting for them.

"For someone who wants to rescue the queen, you sure ain't moving fast enough." Magus said.

Marle just rolled her eyes at him and she and Frog continued walking toward the forest. They entered it and soon after they were being followed by a group of bats that split up and flew away as soon as the entered the center of the forest where the castle stood. They stopped and stared in confusion. The castle the saw was at the end of a dirt path. The path led directly to a giant doorway. On both sides of the door were stone walls that led out to the side. Behind the wall, we're 2 towers. The bases were made of bricks and continued with stone. The edge of the towers were shadowed, but light illuminated the many windows. Connecting the towers was a thin bridge in the center. Behind the bridge was the main tower, the one with the dragon on it. This one was taller. Near the bottom were smaller windows. Shadows covered most of it, but light came from the windows near the top of the tower. The dragon statue on top of the tower had its wings spread, blocking any light from the moon from touching the castle. It had a very large horn, probably as big as the tower itself. It would be thought that the statue would fall through and crush the tower. Frog turned to Magus.

"Tis, your old castle. Am I correct?" He asked.  
"Impossible." Magus said calmly. "My castle was destroyed when the gate opened."  
"But we changed history. Wouldn't everything be different?" Marle asked.

"Wait. You're right. But if that's the case, how can everybody else remember things that happened in a timeline that doesn't exist anymore?" Magus asked. "Nothing makes sense. Many things should have changed that remain the same.

"Tis true, but we hath no time to seek answers for that now. We must make haste to save the queen and stop the Black Quartz Army." Frog said.

Still confused, the party headed for the giant doorway. It opened and they went in. They were all familiar with the castle so they thought they would know where they were going. The castle interior was the same as before. The floors were blackish blue, candles were everywhere, and the walls were covered with dark bricks. The climbed the staircase and came to a fork in the path. They new each path eventually led to a room, but the true path was right in front of them. Magus tried to cast a spell to open the teleporter, but his magic was warded off.

"I guess that means that someone is expecting us in the other rooms." Magus said.  
"Do you think it's the guy from the castle who kidnapped Queen Leene?" Marle asked Frog.  
"I am not sure, but we have no time to waste." Frog said.

They took the left path first. Heading down the hallway, they encountered many Black Quartz soldiers, and defeated them with ease, but Marle, with her damaged arm, only cast Magic spells in her useful hand. They eventually reached a room. This room was once the chamber of the swordsman, Slash, who was once one of Magus's henchmen. He had dangerous sword skills and impressive speed. This room was empty. When the party saw that, they prepared to turn back and take the other path at the fork.

"Don't tell me you're giving up that quickly!" a voice said.

The party turned quickly to see the purple hooded man from the castle appear out of thin air.

"I've been waiting for you. I wanted to get the chance to see your insides." The man said.

He stretched out his arm. His hand was covered up by the long sleeves of the cloak. A sword emerged from the sleeve and the man put near his neck, and moved it across as if he was slitting his throat, motioning that he was going to kill them. He then charged at Marle, Frog, and Magus.


	13. Chapter 12: Fantasizing & Fighting

**A/N: **It's been awhile folks. I can't remember if I addressed the 3 people who reviewed this story. Thanks for the good reviews. You've encouraged me to go on (although I wasn't actually discouraged from continuing), your reviews made me happy.

**Nadia Hiwatari:** Thanks so much! I'm gonna continue this story until I finish. I get out of school in a couple of days but I have no more work to do so I'll have more time to work on the story.

**ttSerenity:** Thanks! I'm working on the personality Square didn't give him too. It'll develope more as the story goes on.

**CWolf2:** Thanks! Really glad to hear that:D Hope I can continue writing this good.

I finally finished this chapter that I've been working on for so long. It's been like 2 years since I started this and I couldn't decide between point A and point B. I've decided to leave what I wanted to happen in this chapter until Chapter 14 since this chapter leads up to that. Also I posted Chapter 13 along with this chapter. Enjoy

**P.S.:** I'll be going back to proofread and fix some spelling/grammar errors in the next few days.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chrono Trigger. Square Enix does. I do however own the characters that do not show up in the game and the names of nameless characters that show up in the game.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Fantasizing & Fighting

Ayla, Crono, and Lucca walked in cautiously; trying to avoid any traps there may be or loose rock. It was so hot in the volcano that they could hardly breath. Crono struggled to breathed, but collapsed onto the ground and landed on his hands and knees. Of course the ground was burning hot and Crono had just taken of his gloves so his hands were burned.

"YEEOUCH!" Crono yelled in pain.

He jumped to his feet and started blowing his breath on his hands to cool them off. Ayla flung around and jumped over to him, covering his mouth with her hands.

"Crono quiet!" she whispered. "Akoi catch us if they hear!"  
"Shh! Someone's coming!" Lucca warned.

The party hid behind a big rock as 4 Akoi fighters came out of a cave on a ledge above. The grumbled among themselves with their bad English and looked around. After a few minutes of looking, they returned through the cave of which they came.

"That was close." Lucca Said. She glared at Crono.  
"Don't give me that look. The ground burned my hands!" Crono whined.  
"Crono come!" Ayla said.

They all walked further into the networks of caves. The came upon many dead-ends and even circled around many times. Many times they went through caves that led outside to small ledges. At those times they took in fresh air. They found it strange that there were few guards, and that they hardly ever had to hide.

"Where are all the guards?" Crono asked. "There were more Akoi attacking the Ioka village than there are here."  
"Ayla no know." Ayla answered.  
"What'd she say?" Crono asked.  
"She-does-not-know." Lucca said slowly.

"We do!" said a sinister voice from nowhere.

Ayla, Crono, and Lucca looked around in confusion, but still on guard, ready to draw their weapons. The volcano rumbled and the ground in front of the party erupted. As the flames cleared 2 people floated over where the ground was. Tsunusko and Mii. Mii snapped her fingers and a rock wall opening up. Akoi fighters came out and surrounded the area.

A flash of anger entered Ayla's eyes.

"Ayla remember you! Where Ayla daughter?" she demanded.

"Ayla of the Ioka-as expected." Tsunusko calmly said.

"Can we just get this over with?" Mii asked. "I'm not an exterminator so I really don't want to waste too much time on these pests."

Ayla glared, Lucca pulled her gun, and Crono…drooled. Lucca noticed this and hit Crono over the head with her gun. He came back from whatever fantasy he was having about Mii and drew his blade – The Rainbow.

"Bring it!" Crono yelled.

"ATTACK!" Tsunusko yelled.

The Akoi fighters surrounding the trio charged at full force. They were upon Crono and Lucca before they could act. Ayla however jumped into the air and dropped down upon 3 Akoi fighters. She kicked two of them into a lava pit below, but the third came behind her and put her in a headlock.

Meanwhile, an Akoi soldier grabbed the blade of the Rainbow. Crono released the handle and hit him in the eyes with a quick Lightning spell. Lucca also lost the use of her gun so she pulled out her Hypno transmitter, which released a Hypno Wave and put the enemies to sleep.

Crono ran to stab an Akoi, but the blade barely scratched the fighter, which was a girl. The female Akoi member snatched the sword and broke the blade in half. This shocked Crono and he stood their speechless. In no time at all, the Akoi woman appeared behind him and put him in a headlock. He was losing oxygen fast, not just because of the headlock, but also because of the sweltering heat. He had little options. He couldn't muster up the energy to cast a magic spell and the Akoi fighter was way stronger than him.

Ayla managed to break free from the headlock by flipping her body up and grabbing her attacker's head between her legs, and then snapping his neck. She looked over to see Lucca blasting her sleeping enemies bodies into a lava pit with her Fire 2 spell. She turned around to see Crono in danger. She rushed at the enemy with her club, but arrived too late. Crono had broken free by surprising the enemy. Actually, what he had done was pull down the cloth covering her upper body and grabbed her chest. She was surprised and broke away quickly. During the time she spent being embarrassed, Crono used his Lightning 2 spell to knock her into a pool of lava nearby.

Ayla and Lucca stood surprised by this – Lucca more pissed than surprised.

"_That pervert! Wait until Marle hears about this!"_ she thought.

Her thought process was interrupted quickly by two words.

"Heat Wave!"

Mii had just finished casting this spell. The temperature grew from broiling to highly unbearable. The trio's body couldn't handle it any longer. Crono and Lucca were the first to pass out. Ayla struggled to get up. She managed to and charged at Mii. She leaped, raising her club, but was hit from behind by a small jolt of electricity. She fell face first into a rock where she passed out.


	14. Chapter 13: AGH! You Two – AGAIN?

**Chapter 13: AGH! You Two – AGAIN?**

The hooded man's sword clashed against the Masamune. Frog pulled back and swung again at the figure. Magus flew into the air and then swooped back down, swinging at the enemy with his Scythe. Marle stayed back and cast supportive spells like Haste and Aura.

"How many more times will we have to kill you before you die?" Magus yelled.

"Ah, so you've noticed?" said the enemy.

"How can I ever forget that terrible swordsmanship?" Magus taunted.

He seemed to have hit a soft spot, because the hooded man got angry, blasted Frog and Marle back with a Fire 2 spell, and charged at Magus. Magus held the enemy back with his scythe, but seemed to have a hard time against the enemy. He teleported to the other side of the room where Frog and Marle were getting up and cast Dark Bomb.

The explosion of Shadow magic sent the enemy into the air. Frog took this opportunity to jump into the air and slash at the figure. Blood came out of the enemy's wound as Frog slashed away. The enemy fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Frog pointed the Masamune at the figure's head.

"Tell me the whereabouts of the Queen – NOW!" Frog said calmly with the exception of the last word.

"Slash isn't one to talk so easily." Magus said.

Frog and Marle looked at Magus, shocked, and then back down at the hooded man.

"Impossible! This can't be Slash. We did him in at Ozzie's fort." Marle said.

"I know that pitiful skill anyway. He was once one of my old generals. This is indeed Slash." Magus said.

Frog walked over and removed the hood from the figure using his sword. A skeleton lay there. It jumped up and swung its bony fist at Frog, who jumped back and stabbed it in the head. After pulling the Masamune out of the Decedent's head, he heard the sound of metal behind him. He turned to see Magus and blocking a sword slash that was directed at Frog. Frog looked up to see who Magus was fighting.

"_Slash!"_ Frog exclaimed in his head

"YES! INDEED!" Slash yelled as he ferociously slashed at Magus.

The Doom Sickle flew from Magus's hands and he felt his armor being slashed at. He teleported over to his scythe and reached down to pick it up. However, a foot came down on the weapon. Magus looked up to see a two eyes staring into his. He felt overcome with lust and felt his body moving on its own. Grabbing his weapon, he turned his sights on Marle.

Meanwhile Frog had engaged Slash. Blade met blade, Broad Sword against Katana. Slash attacked Frog in fury. He let out a Slash attack that pierced through Frog's armor and sent him flying back. Frog felt a sharp pain through his stomach as he tried to get up. He glared at Slash who was walking slowly toward him.

"EEEEK! What are you doing?"

Frog quickly switched his view over to Marle, who was being attacked by Magus.

"Magus, you fool! What are you doing?" Frog yelled.

Marle sent out an Ice spell at Magus, who deflected it with a Fire 2 spell. Both spells went flying to the side of Magus. For some reason, Frog followed the spells with his eyes and was shocked at _who_ he saw.

She…or should I say, he, stood with a sinister smile directed at Marle. Meanwhile…

"You have no time to look away from me!" Slash yelled as he launched a Spincut attack from the air.


	15. Chapter 14: The Coliseum

**A/N:** Sorry for making you all wait so long, I thought I would be able to update at least 2 chapters over the summer and you didn't even get that. And it's fall now. Anyway, here's the new chapter. It's longer than the others and this should be a trend in the future.

**Disclaimer: **Just go back and read the disclaimer on the prologue. :P

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Coliseum**

Crono woke up in a cold sweat, which was surprising, given the circumstances. He had had that dream again.

"_Was it really a dream?"_ he asked himself.

He sat there in a daze for several, long seconds, until he remembered the situation at hand. He looked around to see where they were. Rocks, lava, more rocks, more lava, unbearable heat, Lucca and Ayla lying on the ground next to him…! Crono quickly crawled over to Lucca, since she was closest to him. He shook her awake. She appeared very disheveled. Her helmet had fallen off, her hair was wild, her glasses were halfway off her face, and her clothes were wrinkled.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked sleepily.

Crono ignored her and moved on to Ayla. She was harder to wake up. Drool emerged from her mouth and hit the ground, making steam appear on contact.

"AYLA WAKE UP!" Crono yelled.

At that moment Ayla popped up. Crono drew away from her. She landed in fighting stance. She noticed Crono and Lucca staring at her and recalled what happened earlier.

"Hmm. This appears to a holding cell of some kind." Lucca noted out loud.

She looked around for a door, but there was just rock, lava, and steam everywhere.

"There has to be a way out of here, after all, how did they get us in?" Lucca stated.

"Like this!" said Mii. Flames sparked in the air and she teleported into the room.

"We're not as dumb as some wannabe scientists," she said, rolling her eyes at Lucca "we made it so that you couldn't leave without us knowing."

Lucca tried so cast a Flare spell on Mii, but her body felt drained of magical energy.

"Backing up my previous comment, you really are stupid! Don't you think that we would anticipate you using magic to escape? We cast Lock-All on you before throwing you in here. And it won't wear off until we say so."

"Ayla no need magic!" yelled Ayla.

She ran at full speed on her hands and feet and jumped at Mii. A bright light flashed in front of Mii and then Ayla was knocked back onto the ground. Crono and Ayla rushed to her side. Ayla looked up and as her eyes adjusted she saw a familiar figure standing in front of Mii.

He had very dark skin and was dressed in a loincloth made of some unknown animal. His feet were bare and around his neck, ankles, and wrists were a necklace and bracelets made of red teeth. He had a mean stare and his muscles were huge. He was at least 6'5".

"YOU…YOU KILL AYLA FRIENDS!" Ayla yelled angrily at the man.

He was the man who had lead the ambush of Ayla's hunting group along with Tsunusko and Mii.

"Not only Ayla friends, but brother as well!" said the man. "He weak. No challenge for Crimson!"

This really pissed Ayla off. She charged at Crimson. She tried out a Rollo Kick, but because of Lock-All, she didn't have the energy to pull it off. He grabbed her legs and flung her in the direction of a lava pool. Crono and Lucca darted to catch her, but an Akoi fighter teleported into the room and attacked them. They didn't have their weapons or none of their other equipment so they were defenseless.

Ayla was 4 feet from the lava pull when she landed on her hands and flipped back on her feet. She charged again and ran towards Crimson full speed. She punched him and he flew back. He came at her with a right hook and then a left, and finally, he hit her with an uppercut. She flew across the room. Before she landed, Crimson raced across the room at an insane speed, flipped on his hands, and kicked her in the back before she hit the ground. She flew into the air and hit the ceiling before crashing into the ground.

Meanwhile, Crono and Lucca had managed to trip the Akoi fighter into a lava pool. They rushed over to where Ayla landed. She had a black eye and several bruises where she had been hit. Just like Crono and Lucca had been beaten by Tsunusko and Mii, so had Ayla been beaten by Crimson.

"Their strength is insane!" said Crono.

"Just who are you guys?" asked Lucca.

"You'll just have to earn that information and your freedom," Mii taunted "by fighting in and winning the Magma Tournament in the Akoi Coliseum."

"You're forcing us to fight in a tournament?" Crono asked.

"Of course not! You can always die here!" Mii said. She let out a psychotic giggle.

"We fight!" Ayla said. "You return Ayla and Kino daughter, you let us go, you answer Lucca questions, and you leave Ioka alone!"

The trio stood up and Crono and Lucca walked behind Ayla to back her up.

"That's right!" they both said.

"Sure. Why not?" replied Mii. And if you lose, you DIE!

She snapped her fingers and the party was enveloped in a bright light. They appeared at one end of a large stadium. Everything was made of stone, but smoothed stone. There was a moat of lava surrounding the stadium floor. The heat indicated that they were still inside the Akoi Lair. In front of them was a box. Inside were Crono's Rainbow and bag, Lucca's Wondershot and bag, and Ayla's club.

They heard a rattling sound and the gate at the other end of the stadium opened. Six Akoi fighters and four Kilwala marched out and got into attack formation. A gate opened up in the center of the stadium and Tsunusko, Mii, and Crimson came out.

Mii and Crimson came out and pointed to the highest level of the stadium. In the seats were 2 figures the party couldn't make out.

"Our guest up there requests that you not die, as he and his new friend wants to fight you." said Tsunusko.

"Oh don't worry, we won't!" Crono said, drawing the Rainbow.

Mii stepped forward.

"There are no rules, except kill or be killed. The Lock-All spell has been removed because it wouldn't be as interesting if you died in the first five minutes." Mii stated.

"Ayla no die!" yelled Ayla.

"Neither will I. You can't beat science!" Lucca said.

"What a loser!" said Tsunusko.

"Actually, she has a point." Mii said.

Tsunusko looked at her strangely before teleporting to the top of the stadium. The other 2 followed him.

"Round 1," yelled Tsunusko. "BEGIN!"

The Akoi fighters charged at the party.

"Lucca, take out the Kilwala." Crono said.

Lucca fired 4 shots and killed off the Kilwala with ease. Meanwhile, Ayla used Tailspin to knock the Akoi into a straight line. Crono used Slash, which had little effect, but damaged the enemy a little.

"Crono, lets use that new Dual Tech we came up with." Lucca said.

"Let's go for it." answered Crono.

Ayla push hit a switch on her gun and it started emitting heat from the barrel. Crono swung his sword at full power. Combining Slash and Flame Toss, Crono and Lucca created the Dual Tech, Slash and Burn. The Akoi fell under the power of the new Tech.

Round after round passed until the party was feeling exhausted. After 15 rounds, Tsunusko came to the front row.

"How about a change of enemies?" he said. He had an evil smirk on his face.

The gate on the other side opened up and the party heard vicious snarls. They could see several figures coming out of the shadows. The party quickly recuperated by using a Megalixer and Lucca cast Protect. They were on guard against the unknown enemy. At least unknown until they stepped from the shadows. The party was shocked when they saw the enemy. They were supposed to be gone forever, but somehow they were there, right before their eyes, the Reptites!


	16. Chapter 15: This Sucks

**A/N:** No excuse for not updating for 7-8 months except I had writers block and I was lazy. I think the quality of my work has dropped from when I first started this. But I never considered myself a writer in the first place.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chrono Trigger or any of the places/characters/names ect. that appear in the games. Square Enix does.

**Chapter 15: This Sucks**

Frog opened his mouth and shot his tongue toward Slash. Wrapping it around Slash's, he ran behind him and then retracted his tongue. Slash was spun around, against his will, by Frog and then pulled toward him. Using his fingers he tried to tilt his sword so that once he got close enough, he could stab Frog. Frog however anticipated this and once Slash got too close, slid under him, turned around retracted his tongue, and then left a huge vertical gash on Slash's back. Slash screamed in agony, and then fell face first to the floor.

Frog got up and charged at Magus, hoping to save Marle in time. Flea stepped in between them.

"Glenn darling, I'm hurt that you would try to crash in on my party like this," Flea said in an offended tone, "and even more hurt that you would ignore me!"

Flea put his hand over his mouth as if he made a mistake.

"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry! I forgot that you're Sir Froggy now." Flea said in a teasing tone.

"Stand aside Flea or I shall strike you down!" Frog threatened Flea.

Frog pointed the Masamune at his foe, and then peered past him. Marle had put some distance between Magus and herself by casting Haste on herself. She then pulled an item out of her bag: A brown orb wrapped in an orange shell in three places and a blue gem in the center. She used this item, a Barrier, to reduce the damage from Magus's magic attack. Magus was apparently casting a spell. He held his arms out to his sides and started chanting. The area below Magus turned gray and then spread. From the center of that area, a hole opened and started sucking everything in.

"MAGUS, NO!" Frog and Marle both yelled at the same time.

Black Hole - a spell that consumes all unlucky enough to get caught in its path and sends them to another dimension. Marle felt herself being sucked into the enormous void. She looked for something to grab onto. The only thing close enough was Slash's throne. It, however, was not bolted to the floor, and gave way. Frog flung his tongue out to grab Marle, but Flea cast Flame Heart, a spell that surround the enemy in an area of flames shaped like a heart. He singed his tongue and pulled back.

Thinking quickly, Frog cast Water 2. If he couldn't get past Flea to get to Magus, he would attack them both at once, hopefully canceling Flea's "The Stare" and Magus's Black Hole. Flea was too slow to counter and was dragged into a wall with the current. Magus, however, was able to keep casting, as the water from the tidal wave was sucked into Black Hole. Even though he was unable to stop the spell, Frog saw this as a chance to grab Marle. He began to shoot out his tongue to grab her when he felt a sharp pain in his back and abdomen. He fell to his knees and looked down to see the bloodied blade of Slash.

"Payback's a bitch ain't it?" Slash taunted.

"Damn you!" Frog mumbled.

Slash hadn't exactly made a new wound in Frog except for the one in his back. Instead, he widened the one that he made before, the one that Frog had struggled to ignore. Frog collapsed and fell unconscious. The injured mystic jumped back to the other side of the room and dropped to his knees to rest, feeling the pain from the wound left by the Masamune. Flea on the other hand had got up and floated in the air to avoid Magus's black hole. Frog and Marle, however, were unable to fight the force of the Black Hole. Marle was being dragged along the ground, as was Frog.

"_No, I can't let it end like this!"_ Marle thought. _"Everyone would be so sad if I did. Father, Chancellor, Lucca…and Crono! We've all been through so much. There must be a way out of this."_

Again she looked around for something to grab onto. She looked at Frog and saw the Masamune in his hand. He was sliding toward her. She took the opportunity to fire off an Ice spell to propel her away from the vortex. She got within reach of Frog and then snatched up the Masamune. She slammed the tip of its blade into the ground and held on with one hand. With the other hand, she grabbed Frog and held on.

"Oh no you don't!" said Slash with a sinister grin.

"Hmph. How smart…for a woman." said Flea.

Slash let loose a "Slash" attack and Flea threw a fireball toward Marle. Marle pulled the Masamune from the ground and thrust it into Frog's cape. The attack was headed for her so he would still be safe. She let go and flew toward the Black Hole. Content with the results, Slash and Flea set their sights on Frog.

"I think I'd rather finish him off myself." Slash told Flea. "Light me up!"

He held his blade in the air as Flea set it ablaze with his magic. He then prepared to let off their Blazed Blade attack. However at the time of release something big and metallic rammed into him. The blow sent Slash flying toward the wall and the Blazed Blade attack in the air toward Flea. He barely dodged it and it grazed his arm.

Marle, who was completely oblivious to what was going on near Frog, was right on the boundary of the Black Hole when she felt something grab her. She looked at her arm and saw a metallic arm holding her. Confused, she looked for the source of the arm and saw an old friend. He pulled Marle over to him and placed her on his back.

"Please hang on Marle. I shall attempt to force Magus to close the Vortex." Robo told her.

Marle was confused. What was Robo doing in the Middle Ages? She decided to save that question for later and simply nodded her head to Robo's request. Robo pounded his chest and then fired off his Rocket Punch. Despite the forces of gravity pulling on it with extra effort, it was able to hit its target perfectly. Magus felt the blow and regained his senses. The first thing he did was close the Black Hole. He was aware of what he was doing, but was not able to stop himself. This was the power of Flea's mind control attack – "The Stare".

"I want to split that metal body of yours in half, but I'll let it slide since you set me free." Magus told Robo.

"Damn! We would have killed them too if it wasn't for that meddling golem!" yelled Slash.

"We still can!" Flea replied viciously. "RAINBOW STO-!"

The blade of the Doomsickle pierced through Flea's chest and he let out an extremely sharp shriek. Magus removed the scythe from Flea, but kicked him to the ground. He glared at Flea with eyes colder than the deepest glacier filled ocean. Flea looked back up at him with not only great fear, but also great hatred.

"There is no way you are more beautiful, more powerful than I am." said Flea.

Magus held out his hand and started to cast. _"Dark Matter will finish both of those freaks off for good."_ He thought.

Meanwhile, Robo had engaged Slash. Slash staggered around with the deep wound on his back, while trying to keep some distance between Robo and himself. Robo however was closing in fast, getting a good hit in whenever he can. He pulled out all the stops. Rocket Punch, Robo Tackle, Uzzi Punch, Laser Spin you name it. However, only the first three attacks hit their mark. Slash was able to either dodge or reflect the laser beams. Marle was off tending to Frog's wounds. She used the medicine she brought with her to physically treat his wounds and started to finish off with Cure 2. Robo pushed Slash into a corner and then opened his chest plates. It flashed as he charged up the electrical energy needed to perform a Shock.

No one noticed the figure standing in the doorway.

"Tch tch tch. So incompetent these days." the figure said to itself. The figure snapped its fingers and in an instant, two Gates appeared below Slash and Flea and they found themselves being sucked in. The figure then disappeared within another Gate.

Marle thought she saw something flash out of the corner of her eye. She looked toward the doorway to see nothing. _"Someone was definitely there. They must have helped Slash and Flea escape."_ she thought. She turned her attention back to Frog just as Robo came and joined her. He opened his chest plates and a beam of energy shot out.

"My advanced technology will greatly reduce the threat to Frog's life." Robo stated.

"Thanks Robo." Marle said, looking at the doorway again.

"Did you sense it too?" Robo asked Marle.

"Sense what?" Marle asked.

"My sensors detected a distortion in the time/space continuum originating from the doorway just before those gates opened up." Robo replied.

"I thought I saw someone there. But who?" Marle asked.

"Whoever dared to oppose me will receive a painful death." Magus answered as he appeared beside the group. "There is nowhere for those two to run. That goes for that coward Ozzie either. If those two are around, then he's bound to be hiding somewhere behind them."

Marle ignore Magus and instead turned to Robo.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked. "How did you get from the Future to the Middle Ages?"

"I'm afraid there is no time to answer that." Robo replied and pointed to the entrance. "We have company."

Marle turned her gaze toward the entrance. Soldiers from the Black Quartz army flocked into the room. She grabbed her crossbow and aimed at them.

"Today's just not their lucky day." Magus said and teleported over to them. "BLACK HOLE!"


End file.
